


All because of a stupidly evil cat.

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Nasir's laptop breaks after the dam cat pushed it off his table, and how can his coworker help with that.





	All because of a stupidly evil cat.

Nasir was “lucky” enough to work from home. Really he ran a website for his employer, and made just enough money to keep his shitty apartment while looking for another roommate and job. Either would be perfect right now. His fridge alone barley had enough ingredients for a dam omelette never mind enough food to last until his next pay check. He had a second part time job as a delivery server for the pizzeria down the street, but that was mostly for the free food he got when he worked for them. Pizza kept well, he could get a day or two out of a full pizza he’d get for his shifts break. It wasn’t the ideal situation, but it was temporary while he searched for better jobs, with better pay. 

His current job had him almost never leaving the house at all. He spent all day on either his laptop or in the pizzeria, hardly left any time or money to go out and see friends never mind date. Not that it really bothered him, he had Netflix. He lived a decent life.   
He saved his work for the website as he sat it back on the table and began getting ready for work. His uniform was washed for him by his old lady neighbour to his right, she always ironed his work clothes for him. He always thanked her and took her dog out for her once a day. The dog was an old small one so barley required any real effort but he had insisted. He wouldn’t let this old lady do something for him with any return. His cat, Jayne hated the dog however. Stupid Jayne. He low-key hated the cat, he had no real reason as to why he even had him. He chased a pack of other cats away from the poor guy years ago and he’d followed his home. At first he’d tried to get rid of him as he couldn’t afford to feed a cat, but the cat seemed to feed himself, and over time Nasir found himself buying things for him, some cat kibble to keep in the apartment(especially in the winter when Jayne seemed to be hungrier) cat toys and a cat bed. He still insisted he hated the cat though, and wouldn’t admit it was his cat. Stupid Jayne.  
He’d named him after Jayne Cobb, toughest SOB on TV as far as Nasir was concerned, just like this old boy. The problem was Jayne hated everything and ruined as much as he could. Nasir had lost several plates and cups to his reckless throwing things off counters.  
Really he shouldn’t have been surprised when he went to brush his teeth in the bathroom and heard a loud smash followed by Jaynes Yowl of anger. Anger not fear. That cat isn’t scared of anything. Rushing into the room, toothbrush in hand, toothpaste in mouth he almost fell over the cat as he raced out the room. Looking into the lounge he almost cried. His laptop was on the floor. Rushing over he had to stifle his scream. The screen was fucking broke. BROKE.   
The job that paid for the majority of his rent was fucked. The entire scream was white with black lines across it. It flickers and bright green and pink lines were on some parts. Fucking great. He pulled his phone out. His phone was a gift from his mom last year, it wasn’t the best of phones but as he spent all his time on his computer her only really used it the few times he left his house. He began searching ways to fix the screen. There’s no way he could afford to have someone else fix it, nor could he really afford to not fix it.   
He left like pulling out his hair, this really wasn’t what he needed right now.   
He sighed as he left for his part time job, the job itself wasn’t bad. He was usually on the till, or actually bringing food and drinks out to the customers, the customers were the problem. Last night alone he’d been screamed at for some man’s pizza taking forever despite ordering a special ordered pizza with no sauce and several toppings, and couldn’t understand why the person behind him got their margarita pizza before his. This was his life, put up with shitty customers, work for a two crappy company’s and just afford everything he needed to live.

He arrived to his work just in time for his shift as he made his way into the crew room to dump his jacket and don his hat. He’d wore his crappy ill-fitting uniform on his way here, he lived less than a block away it just made sense/ He saw his co-worker Duros jacket hanging up. Good. Duro was always fun to talk to on his shifts. They were both part time and rarely got to actually see each other but when they did they could speak all shift and make the shift pass much faster. He also knew it was Duro’s jacket from the fact it was puffy and silver, the guy had some really questionable fashion sense really.

He adjusted his name tag and made his way into the kitchen, walking past the creepy pizza guy and made his way to the front. Duro grinned at him from the other side of the counter.   
“Guten tag!” Duro greeted him as he signed himself into the register. The pizzeria was a pretty relaxed place management wise. As long as they did the work well they were allowed to interact with each other as much as they wanted. If only it payed a lot more then Nasir could actually afford to work here full time instead of his other job.  
He greeted his work friend. And began his shift, he tried to avoid Duro for most of his shift, he didn’t want to bring the cheerful guy down with his foul mood. He spent half his shift thinking of how to get rid of dam Jayne, the stupidly evil cat.

“What’s wrong little guy?” DUro finally asked as he sat on the counter. It was a Wednesday night, hardly anyone was even in. Still.  
“Get off the counter Duro, you know what Sol is like.” Nasir moaned as he slumped against the counter himself. “I’m pissed off because the cat killed my laptop.”  
“Really dude?” Duro asked, “You’re in this much of a mood for a laptop?”  
“I work full time for a company that I need my laptop for,” Nasir explained. “Without a working computer I’m fucked. I can’t exactly live off a part time job here.”  
“Aww man that’s rough.” Duro agreed, “But its fine my brother works for this computer company, I can get him to fix it for you for a discount!” He was grinning like he’d figured it out.  
“I have like literally no money at all dude, like none.” Nasir shot the idea down. “Unless he wants paid in evil cats. Then I’ll happily pay it.”  
Duro though for a minute. “I’ll give him a call on my break and see how cheap he could do it at least?”  
Nasir smiled. “That could work.”  
He knew he couldn’t afford it, but he was thankful for him trying to help. It didn’t help that Duro had been trying to set him up with his brother for months. Any time he would mention gaming, music or any other form of entertainment he’d chime in with “My brother is super into that as well!” before hinting at him to meet his brother. It’s not that Nasir didn’t want to date. He had no time or money for that shit. As he was always explaining to Duro when he tried to blind date him with his brother. Also he never had a photo of his brother on hand, making him think his brother might just be ugly creeper. Which no thanks. Sorry Agron.

As soon as Duro went on his break it got busy and stayed busy until the end of both their shifts. As Nasir walked into the crew room for his coat he saw Duro changed and sitting at the table.   
“Nasir!” He greeted, standing up stretching. “I’ve been waiting, my brother said if you bring it in soon he can take a look at it? Apparently they have some spare parts around the shop that might fit the description you gave me.” Duro handed him a piece of paper. “Go here first chance you get, ask for Agron. Hess taller than me and uglier shouldn’t be hard to miss.”  
“So you’ve been trying to set me up with a giant from some kid’s film?” Nasir joke back as he out his jacket on and turned his phone on.   
“Next to you, anyone a giant!” Duro shouted as Nasir flipped him the bird while walking out the door to the restaurant. 

He decided to go the next day, after waking up at noon, he made himself some cereal and coffee before heading round to this store with his laptop. He had to take the bus to the high street, where he easily found the store written down on the paper Duro had given him last night. Despite his fear of meeting new people he marched in. He needed this baby fixed ASAP. The deadline was next week for completion and if anything had to be wiped he needed time to replace it.

Entering he found it mostly rows of computers and phones and their insides around the rows of shelves before coming to the front desk. A short gruff guy was there grunting away on the phone. He shot Nasir a look before signalling to wait a moment.  
Nasir looked around as he waited. It didn’t seem like the kind of stores that would charge a lot, he just hoped they wouldn’t.   
The short man shouted for him to approach again. “What can I help you with?” He grunted at him. The man had dark hair and beard, and didn’t seem to like Nasir at all. 

“I’m here for Agron?” He began. He didn’t know his last name and hoped that the staff knew each other. After all his only real description was tall and similar looking to the guy he worked with, and he likes the dragon age games.  
The man sighed before standing up and marching into the back. Well then. Nasir looked around not quite sure what he was supposed to do. He held onto his laptop a little tighter.   
To his surprise a beautiful giant appeared from where the shorter grumpy man went.   
The giant was dark blonde haired, and massive. Like 6’3 t least. And clearly hit the gym a lot. He wore a tightish black t-shirt that hugged his arms and chest well. Suddenly Nasir was starting to regret rejecting this man before, if Duro carried photos of him around he might have found the time for him.  
“Hi!” He greeted. Similar to his brother in his greeting style it seemed. Loud and friendly. “You must be Nasir?” He asked grinning at him. Even his dam teeth were perfect. What the hell.  
“Ugh, yeah.” Nasir managed back before placing his laptop on the table. “An evil cat knocked it onto the floor and cracked the screen.” He explained.   
Agron nodded before turning it on.  
“I can see that.” He agreed as the screen instantly turned whitewith the cracks and lines from before.   
Nasir sighed looking at his laptop. He knew he was going to have to use the credit card for this. He hated using the thing. It had the worst interest rate and ruined the little credit he had due to his inability to pay it off instantly.   
Instead of giving prices for the new screen, Agron began looking around the laptop asking a few questions about it, how old was it, the make etc.   
Nasir did his best to answer. It’s not that he’s stupid about computers. He was pretty decent with them, but the actual building part of computers were lost on him. Plus the man questioning him was more attractive then he’d ever seen in one person. Like shit. Those eyes!

Agron finally closed the laptop. “Give me a few days to work on it and it should hopefully be fixable easily! As it happens we have a few of the replacement screens for these sort of laptops in the back after a misorder a while back.” Agron told him placing the laptop under the desk.   
Nasir nodded, “Any Idea how much and how long? I need it for work.” He explained.  
“Depending on other jobs possibly tomorrow or Friday, and no charge!”  
Nasir went to argue he couldn’t accept it for free, when Agron held up his hand. “No seriously it’s no charge. If I’m right we already have the parts, and Duro is claiming this for something he did for me a while ago! I owe him like a bunch for that. It’s really no problem,” He insisted as Nasir tried to argue again.   
The guy went quiet and slightly red at the ears. “I’ve also to ask you out.” He mumbled more to himself. Nasir felt his own face heat up. What the fuck Duro, he hadn’t even considered him helping him fix his laptop would be part of another set up by Duro.   
“We could both say you did and get him off our backs?” Nasir suggested.   
The man looked at him slightly crestfallen, shit. “Unless you actually wanted to go on a date.” Nasir found himself continuing. In his defence. The guy was really attractive.   
Agron grinned before nodding. “Write your number down and we can discuss it after your laptop is fixed?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Nasir agreed grinning. Maybe he could find some time for a guy this attractive that was into Dragon age and marvel films. Dammit. Duro would lord it over them both if they got married though.

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not based on real life events where my stupid cat broke my laptop. Nope. Not at all.


End file.
